Truths and Lies
by Polgara218
Summary: Sequel to Missing. A year later Sharpay and Troy are engaged. But when evidence suggests Troy is a double agent Sharpay must choose to side with Troy or the C.I.A. Leaving Ryan to proove Troy's innocense.
1. So Much for my Happy Ending

It' been a year since Ryan was shot. He recovered and was back in the field within 3 months. Troy and I have been engaged for about 3 weeks. I couldn't be happier with the way my life had worked out.

My life had seemed so wonderful that I didn't see the warning signs when the new Director called me to his office.

"Hello Agent Evans." Director Ellington greeted me when I entered his office.

"Director." I returned his greeting.

"I was very impressed with your work in Sweden last month."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and paused for a moment.

The new Director was completely different from the old one. He was probably in his early 50s and had dark grey hair. He had gentle green eyes that seemed to always be watching everything. He had not only been an agent but had also been a marine back in his younger years.

"We have recently received some information that has caused us some distress," he started, " After reviewing this information we have found it plausible. We thought you had a right to know seeing how it effects you." he told me.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry Agent Evans but we believe your fiancé is a double agent."

"It can't be possible." I said

"Agent Evans, I can assure you we aren't taking this matter lightly. We are going to conduct a thorough investigation on this possibility. We need to know that if it comes down to it you will not choose your fiancé against us."

I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them this would all be a dream.

"Agent Evans, will you cooperate with us?" he asked me.

"Yes, so that I can prove to you your wrong."

"I wouldn't be saying anything until you view the evidence." he told me.

I tried to suppress the emotions that were threatening to take over. Thanks to all my years of acting I managed to push them to the side.

I looked down at my engagement ring. This couldn't be happening.


	2. Sides

_Troy and I were driving to the hospital to pick up Ryan. It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky that stretched for miles in either direction. _

_I smiled as I looked at Troy driving next to me. He always looked so serious when he was driving. It was one of the things I loved about him._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked._

"_You." I told him meeting his gaze for a split second before he turned back to the road._

"_All good things, I hope." _

"_What could there possibly be bad to think about you?" I asked laughing._

_He didn't answer and his hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel but I shrugged it off. There was still so much we didn't know about each other._

"_What do you think would have happened if we hadn't joined the CIA?" I questioned breaking the silence._

"_We would have found each other." He said it with such certainty that I couldn't help smiling._

"_Would you love me even if I was still the Ice Queen?" _

"_I would love you no matter what." he glanced at me again._

"_I love you, Troy." I told him as we parked in the parking lot._

"_I love you too, Sharpay." He leaned in and kissed me._

_In that moment I felt completely content with my life._

********

I looked through the files in shock. There were pictures of Troy meeting with people who had worked with enemies. There were pictures of him passing things on to unidentified people.

This can't be happening I kept thinking to myself but the images were there.

"There has to be a mistake." I told the director as I looked up at him.

"Like I said Agent Evans we will do a thorough investigation but things don't look good. I'll give you a moment to yourself." he said as he grabbed the file and stepped from the room.

I put my head in my hands and cried. This isn't possible.

When I finished I pulled out my mirror from my purse. I fixed my hair and make-up and when I was done I got up from my seat and left the room.

His question still echoed in my mind. Who's side will you be on?


	3. Excluded

Vera was waiting for me outside the door.

"Agent Evans, the director would like to see you in the briefing room." she told me.

"Thank you, Ms. Hall." I said and changed my course.

When I entered the room the Director and Johnny sat talking quietly.

"You wanted to see me." I didn't even try to hid the edge in my voice.

"Yes," the Director looked up and dismissed Johnny with a wave of his hand," We need you to meet with a contact in Australia." he told me.

"Sir, with the circumstances here I think it would be better if I stayed. I want to help with the investigation."

"Agent Evans, we need you out of the way for a while. We can't risk you compromising the investigation. You're too personally involved."

"I'm sorry Director but I'm staying. There are plenty of agents who would be happy to take this assignment."

"Do you want to be tried for treason? If you stay you could be accused of tampering with evidence."

I nodded finally.

"I'll just go to my apartment and get my things." I told him getting up to leave.

"I happen to know you keep a packed bag in your car. There is no need for you to go anywhere but to the airport." he snapped.

"How would you know that?" I was inches away from yelling.

"You told Vera before you went on the emergency mission 2 years ago." he smirked.

"Can I at least ask who is to be in charge of this investigation?" I asked

"Your friend, Johnny."

I turned on my heel and left the room. I walked straight to my car and drove to the airport.

For some reason I didn't feel any assurance with Johnny in charge of the investigation. Maybe it was the look in the director's eyes when he had said it.

I absently went through the folders of information on the plane.

I wished I could talk to Troy but his phone was probably tapped and if the Director saw me call it could make things worse for both of us.

I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes wishing things would be different when I woke up.

**********

Ryan entered the office and went to work on a report on his last mission. His least favorite part of his job was the paper work.

"Agent Evans?" Vera's voice broke his concentration.

"Yes?" I answered looking up.

"The Director wants to see you In the conference room for an emergency meeting." she told me turning and walking away.

I got up and walked to the conference room. There was only two people in the room other than me, Johnny and the director.

I looked at the monitor of one of the screens and was shocked at what I saw. There was a picture of Troy Bolton.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	4. Terror

What's going on?" I asked.

"Troy Bolton is under investigation as a double agent." Johnny said quietly.

"What?" I asked letting disbelief color my tone.

Director Ellington handed me a file and I slowly went through each of the papers.

"There has to be a mistake." I said looking up.

"We're conducting a thorough investigation and would like you to be on the team which investigates it." The director said ignoring my statement.

I nodded and looked up at Johnny.

"What do you have to do with this?" I asked him.

"I'm the leader of the team." he told me, once again quietly.

"Where's Sharpay?" I inquired.

"She's on a flight to meet with a contact in Australia. She needed time to digest this information." The director said smoothly.

It was the tone in his voice that made me wonder weather he was telling the truth. Would Shar really go and leave someone else to conduct an investigation on her fiancé. That didn't sound like her.

"I'll help." I told them and thanks to my years of acting lessons kept my doubt in their story out of my voice.

"You understand that you aren't to tell Bolton about this investigation or you could be tried for treason."

"I'm a professional." I reminded them not making any promises. Something was going on and I wasn't promising anything until I figured it out.

**********

Sharpay was just dozing off when I heard the conversation coming from the flight attendant.

"There's a bomb." She said hysterically.

**********

"Did you plant the bomb?" I heard the Boss's voice say in the phone.

"Of course. My husband taught me well." I told him.

"Where is your husband?" the Boss asked.

"Starting his first day of work, I believe." I smiled.

"You'll be in touch?"

"Your lack of faith in me is insulting." I told him.

"Check in with me, Gabriella." he reminded me.

"I'll try to but your keeping me pretty busy."

"You said you wanted to work with your husband."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and started down the street.


	5. Situations

"There's a bomb." She said hysterically.

I hurried out of my seat and towards where I had heard her voice. She was back by the cargo pit.

"You need to return to your seat, Ms." she said trying to hide her terror.

I pulled my ID from my pocket and showed it to her. The relief on her face was instant.

"Can you defuse a bomb?" she asked me hopefully.

"Where is it?" I ignored her question.

She led me into the cargo hold and through the mounds of luggage. It was stuck to the side of one of the walls.

There was a red light blinking and the countdown was set for ten minutes from now.

"There's nowhere to land the plane. We're in the middle of the ocean." she said hysterically.

"Calm down." I demanded trying not to sound irritated.

She took several deep breaths.

"I'm going to go alert the captain." she told me before turning and heading back the way she had came.

I examined the device trying to remember the few things I had learned in training about bombs. I hadn't had time to take the advanced class on defusing bombs.

I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. Then I reached out my hand and carefully opened the device so I could see the wires.

There was at least ten wires all different colors. They crossed each other and wrapped around the main time piece.

The flight attendant returned looking slightly calmer.

"I'm going to need something to cut these with." I told her.

"We don't have anything to cut with on the plane." she replied.

"Great." I said under my breath.

**********

"We'll keep 24 hour surveillance on Bolton and have a team ready to grab him as soon as we catch him meeting with a contact." Johnny told the agents assembled in the conference room.

"Ryan, we'll have you in the van watching the surveillance cameras." he assigned me.

I nodded. He listed jobs to all the other people in the room but I was only half listening.

"Let's move out." he told us as we got up and moved from the room.

I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Developments

"Nothing?" I asked hoping I had heard her wrong.

"No sharp objects are allowed on the plane." She reminded me.

I could see the terror in her eyes. I looked back down at the bomb. 8 minutes left.

I couldn't risk calling for help. The only people that knew which plane I was going on was the people I worked with. Another mole or a double agent. I dismissed my last thought and returned to my work.

I traced each wire with my fingernail trying to figure out which one to cut. I discarded wires that I was positive would set off the bomb until I was down to two. One was a dark orange and the other was red. I studied them carefully looking for anything I had missed and found nothing. I had to choose one.

I could feel the flight attendants eyes on me.

"Go check in with the captain." I ordered her trying not to sound annoyed.

Her only answer was the sound of her retreating.

How would I cut it if I did choose one. As I thought of what I could use I tapped my fingernails on the luggage next to me. Suddenly I stopped. My fingernails were sharp enough.

I turned back to the bomb and chose one of the two wires at random. I then used my fingernails to saw through it.

**********

I had been sitting in the surveillance van for hours. It was parked across the street from Troy's apartment complex. Troy hadn't left his apartment at all since we had followed him home.

I rested my head on the desk so that I could still see the monitors. This had to be the most boring job.

I sat upright when I saw a flicker at the edge of the screen. A man was moving toward the back door of Troy's apartment.

He pulled a manila envelope from underneath his coat and placed it on the banister. Then he turned and walked away.

There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Troy couldn't be a double agent.

I watched as the team moved in to take Troy into custody. Before the team could grab the envelope a gust of wind blew it into the air. I watched as the envelope soared away.


	7. Defusing Bombs

I turned back to the bomb and chose one of the two wires at random. I then used my fingernails to saw through it.

The wire came apart in two jagged pieces and the light stopped flashing. I carefully turned it over and looked at the time piece. It had stopped.

I leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. I waited until my heart rate returned to normal before examining the bomb for any sign of who had planted it.

Just when I was about to give up I saw a small picture engraved on the side of the bomb.

A chill went through me as I saw the picture of a vulture.

**********

I sat in my chair watching the tape over and over again looking for something I had missed. I watched the man deposit the envelope and disappear into the trees. Something was off.

Why hadn't they came in sooner and gotten the man with Troy? They had waited until he was completely gone to move in. If they were running a thorough investigation wouldn't they want to id and talk to the man.

Why hadn't they gone after the envelope after it flew away? It could contain evidence to prove Troy wasn't guilty or it could have been more proof that he was guilty.

Too many things didn't fit together. The only evidence they had was the tape. It was enough evidence but you'd think they'd want to be absolutely positive.

I closed the program and moved from my spot at the computer. I needed time to think things through and I wouldn't be able to think here.

Just as I turned the corner to leave the building I heard a voice. The person was on a phone.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," he laughed and then there was a pause, "He's in custody where he can't mess things up and his fiancé is on the other side of the world. By then it will be too late. I've got to go. I'll check in later."

I hurried to the nearest door and closed myself in just as the person moved back towards the office. I was in a broom closet I realized when I flickered on the light.

I hurried out again and to my car. I paused to check it for tampering before driving. Something was going on.


	8. Here we go again

Sharpay hurried through the air-port she had just landed in. She had to disappear. She couldn't risk alerting a mole in the CIA by contacting them and she was sure someone was on her trail planning her death.

She didn't stop to get her luggage. She didn't have anything irreplaceable in it and she couldn't risk alerting anyone who was watching for her.

She stopped at the air-port gift shop and purchased a new pair of clothes and a box of hair dye. She didn't stop to wonder why they would sell hair dye at an air-port she just felt relieved that they did.

She went into the nearest bathroom and when she emerged she had copper curls instead of her straight blond hair. She wore a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt.

When she finally left the air-port she felt relieved to have made it out alive. She paused at a bench to consider her next move.

She couldn't risk using any of her CIA resources and couldn't leave a trail for someone to follow.

As she was considering which course of action to use a tour bus pulled up to the curb. She didn't waste any time purchasing a ticket and taking a seat at the back. She held her only bag, her purse, on her lap and waited for the bus to fill up.

While she was waiting she took out her make up and worked to make herself no longer resemble the Sharpay Evans everyone knew. Without costume make up she couldn't do very much but at least no one who glanced at her would recognize her.

She did her best to hide behind her hair. She was thankful she hadn't cut it since her first mission with Troy.

A pang went through her when she thought of Troy. It just wasn't possible that the man she had gone to school with and was now engaged to was a double agent.

I wished I could contact Ryan. I was sure he was in on the investigation. He wouldn't let someone else control and investigation that affected me like this one did.

The bus was driving through the streets. I could hear the bus driver telling us facts about the city but I wasn't listening. I was just interested in getting to a hotel and figuring my next move.

I had to get back home.

**********

hurried out again and to my car. I paused to check it for tampering before driving. Something was going on.

When Sharpay was trying to figure things out she always made lists. I had never seen how this could possibly help. In this situation I knew I had to figure things out somehow and if it worked for Sharpay maybe it would help me.

I had been sitting in a parking lot for the last 15 minutes. No closet now to figuring things out then I had been when I had left the office.

I pulled a notebook from my bag and started writing things out like Sharpay had done a million times.

1. Troy is suspected as a double agent.

2. Sharpay is on a mission and out of contact.

3. Something is happening in the office that I don't know about.

4. There has to be a mole and/or double agent in the office planning something.

I looked over the list trying to find the answer Shar was always able to find so easily.

There's not enough information. What I needed was evidence that something was going on. What I needed was to talk with Troy and make a decision based on that.

I went home and took a shower hoping to kill some time. I waited until most of the people would be gone from the office before I headed back.

Instead of going to the offices I went down to the interrogation cells.

"Good Evening," the security man greeted me, "How can I help you?"

I showed him my id and clearance pass.

"I'd like to see one of your prisoners, Troy Bolton." I requested.

He buzzed someone and then returned his attention to me.

"He's being moved to interrogation room 3." He told me.

"Thank you." I moved down through the door and to the room marked 3.

When I entered I found Troy already seated in a chair at a table.

"Ryan." He said looking up.

"What's going on Troy?" I asked not bothering with pleasantries.

"They've accused me of being a double agent."

"I know." I sat down at the chair across from him.

"It's not true. I would never betray you and your sister." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"I've seen the evidence myself. If you confess it will be a lot easier for you." I told him.

I reached into my pocket and unscrewed the lid on my pen placing the two things between us.

"They're recording this entire thing. The only reason the director would let me in here is to see if I take your side or not. This will scramble the signal. We have five minutes to talk freely. You need to tell me what's going on, now." I said in one breath.

Troy let out a sigh of relief and looked up at me.

"Four months ago I received a call telling me to meet a man at an abandoned building. He said he had information on a plan that would affect everyone. I hadn't planned on going but an envelope appeared on my doorstep. In it was information on spies infiltrating major places in the government. They plan on overthrowing the government and taking over. After I got the information I looked into it and found evidence that suggested they were right. I've been meeting with anyone who might have information on it ever since." He told me.

"Does Sharpay know?" I asked checking how much time we had left. Three minutes.

"No."

"Shouldn't a relationship be based on honesty? You asked her to marry you and were keeping a giant secret from her." Suddenly I was furious.

He hung his head slightly.

"I didn't want her to worry." He said quietly.

"So you didn't think she would worry when the director called her into his office and told her that they where investigating you?" I forced myself not to yell.

"I should have told her but it's too late now. We don't know how many people in the office are spies and we have no idea when they're going to take over. You and Sharpay need to finish what I started and you need to get me out of here." He was watching my watch too.

"One problem," I began, " I have no idea where Sharpay is."

"What?" he demanded. If I had ever doubted his story all that doubt was gone as soon as I head that protectiveness for Shar I his voice.


	9. Next Stop: Home

"What?" he demanded. If I had ever doubted his story all that doubt was gone as soon as I head that protectiveness for Shar I his voice.

"I'll find her." I told him. Time was almost up.

"In the safe in the false bottom of my dresser you'll find the information I've learned and what I was going to do next. Shar will know the password." He obviously knew we couldn't waste time arguing about how I had lost Sharpay.

A small beep alerted us that our time was up.

"Your just making things harder for yourself." I easily acted out the part of someone who believed he was guilty.

"I didn't betray you." He pleaded getting into character as well.

"Think about what I've said, Troy." I got up and left the room.

The first thing I needed to do was find Sharpay.

**********

The bus stopped to let us off at a small hotel that looked warm and inviting. If things were different I would have happily taken lodging but right now I needed to get out of the country and back home.

Somehow I needed to get a fake id and passport that can't be traced or steal a plane. I contemplated the last option. Ryan had insisted we both take lessons on flying planes and I had agreed after Ryan had pointed out how beneficial it would be to both of us.

The question wasn't if I was capable of stealing a plane it was if I was willing to do something completely illegal. I was Sharpay Evans I could easily steal it but I wasn't sure I wanted to become a wanted person. Would it slow me down?

There had to be some way to get out of the country without alerting anyone that I was getting out.

All this time I had been walking down the street back in the direction we had came from. Any option I chose, I would need to be at the air-port.

As luck had it, a tour bus was pulling up the curb to let a group of passengers off. I hurried aboard just before they close the doors.

"Excuse me, Miss but can I help you?" The bus driver asked.

"I hope so," I put on my most distressed face, " I'm visiting relatives that live here and am supposed to go home today. My aunt, who was supposed to take me to the air-port gave herself food poisoning with that awful stuff she tried to force feed us last night and is unable to take me. I had planned to take a taxi but it never showed up and I lost my luggage three streets ago. If you could take me to the air-port I would be forever in your debt." I flashed another distressed look.

"I suppose." He agreed.

I paid him and took a seat too far back for him to talk to me.

I continued trying to come up with a plan but I was blank. How could I leave without a passport and id?

When we finally reached the air-port I thanked the driver and hurried from the bus into the crowd of people. It wasn't hard to disappear in the busy air-port. I tried to remain as unnoticed as possible.

What now?

I looked around for a sign of what I should do. Then I saw a flight attendant leaving the restroom and hurrying towards the terminal. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I followed her to the plane that was leaving in five minutes. It was going to exactly where I needed to go. Somehow I had to replace her on that plane.

I caught up to her right before she entered.

"Excuse me." I said before she could board.

She stopped and turned around her ponytail flying around her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked out of breath.

I made up a story fast.

"They told me I was to be a flight attendant on this plan." I told her standing taller. I towered over her by about 3 inches.

"Where's your uniform?" She asked suspicion coming into her voice.

"Someone stole it from my bag in the locker room. As a matter of fact every flight attendant is supposed to meet at the front desk to make sure your really who you say you are." I made the story up on the spot.

She looked confused for a second and I took the opportunity to spring.

I grabbed her by the hair and covered her mouth before she could spring. I pulled her into the nearest closet and tied her hands and feet with duck tape that I found in the closet. I placed a piece over her mouth.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized as I left the room and headed back to where I had watched her come from.

To my luck they had extra uniforms hanging in the room. I took no time getting ready and heading back to the plane. I made some more excused and then took over the job of flight attendant.

"Next stop home." I murmured under my breath as I went about my work.


	10. Who's Who?

_Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't gotten it up sooner. Things have been crazy. Thanks for the reviews._

Ryan slipped into the director's office unnoticed by the rest of the people working. The Director had left early today and Ryan was using this opportunity to search his office for clues.

He started with the desk. He leafed through the paperwork making sure to put it back in the place he had found it. It was all just routine papers, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then he saw a sticky note stuck to the side of the desk, out of sight of the people entering. He finished going through the papers on his desk before he turned to read the sticky note. The words sent a chill through him:

_**Bomb defused and girl missing.**_

_**Meet at dock 4:30.**_

_**- G**_

He took a picture of the note with his cell-phone and went back to his search.

He tried the top drawer of the desk and found it locked. The bottom one was open but contained nothing but a few pencils and some paper clips.

He heard footsteps in the hall coming towards the door. Wasting no time he ducked under the desk just as the door was opened.

Vera's soft humming drifted in as he saw a pair of high heeled shoes enter the room. She moved toward the desk and took a seat in the Director's chair.

He held his breath and began counting in his head.

"Hello?" She asked, "This is Sharon."

She was on the phone. I risked taking a peek to see the face. It was indeed Vera. Why had she said she was Sharon?

"The boss is on his way to meet with your wife. She messed up her job." she seemed to take a delight at delivering this news to the person on the other end. She began tapping her foot on the edge of the desk missing my head by inches.

"If this operation is ruined by her than the boss will blame you. I don't see why you married her anyway, she's not your type at all. You hate girls that are clingy and want to follow you everywhere." She paused for a second.

"Whatever you say." I could sense she was rolling her eyes.

"I have to get back to work. I'll check in later."

I could hear her set the phone back on the desk. She got up from the chair and resumed her humming. I watched her shoes as they walked through the doorway, narrowly missing the door as it slammed shut.

I sucked in a breath as I realized I was still holding it.

**********

Sharpay resisted the urge to go any farther above the speed limit. She was pushing it as it was.

She had easily escaped from the airport and bought clothes at the gift shop. She couldn't risk taking her own car so she had rented one.

"I hate this car." she hissed under her breath as she turned around the corner.

She absently blew at a strand of, her now, red hair.

She recklessly pulled the car over at the nearest store.

She wasted no time getting out and entering the store. She looked for the nearest phone and found a pay phone. She inserted the money and dialed Ryan's cell phone number.

"Hello." Came my brothers distraught voice.

" Ry, I need you to meet me at the house." I hung up the phone.

They could trace a call in 5 seconds. I hoped he could figure out the meaning in what I had just told him.


	11. A Walk Down Memory Lane

I was shocked to hear my sister's voice on the other end of the line.

She was home? I thought the Director had said she was on a mission.

What home was she at? Mom and Dad had houses everywhere. I immediately ruled out her apartment, she had never thought of it as a home. Then it hit me. There was only one house Sharpay called home and it was the house she had lived in when we went to High School. Sharpay was in Albuquerque.

I hurried from the office to the car and wasted no time starting it and pulling out.

I had no idea who I could trust to help with transportation but I needed to get there as soon as possible and I was sure they had a tracker on my own car.

I pulled up in front of the house of Timothy O'Donnell. Everyone called him Don because the name Timothy and all the nicknames that went with it didn't fit him. He had been one of the teachers that had taught us at training.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Ryan!" Don greeted me when he opened the door.

He hadn't changed at all since I had worked with him in training. He was in his late sixties. His hair was still dark black without a hint of grey touching it and his face was full of the deep creases that the stress of the job had given him.

"I need a favor." I began.

He smiled slightly.

"I had a feeling this wasn't a social call. What has your sister gotten herself into this time?" he asked laughing.

"I need to borrow your car." I avoided his question about Sharpay.

He didn't waste any time tossing me his keys.

He had always been my favorite teacher and he never asked questions like someone else would have.

"Take care of my car." He laughed.

"I'll bring it back safe and sound." I promised turning to go to the old blue pickup truck he owned.

**********

It was strange to be back in the town I had grown up in. It was full of memories I had left behind.

The house looked abandoned and empty. The lawns still were perfect and the gardens still were in full bloom but the feeling of people living here was gone. Of course, the only two people who had ever lived here was Ryan and her.

Her parents had rarely been around when Ryan and her were children. Ryan had been her only family as she grew up. She had always been jealous of the people that had parents that went to their school activities and sat down to eat a meal together.

This house had always been her home. Unlike the other houses this one was full of memories. She could almost see herself pulling up in her pink convertible and walking to the front door Ryan trailing behind her. She could see herself sitting in the shade of the same tree Ryan had fallen out of reading her newest script. She could hear her singing drifting from the house as she practiced. This house had been the place where she had first started working toward her goals and decided she would accomplish them no matter what it would take.

Just as easily as the memories had come to her, they were gone.

She sighed missing the normal sounds that she expected to come from the house. It seemed so abandoned and lifeless without the Evans twins living here.

She couldn't bear to walk inside and see the house that was still cleaned once a week by a maid. She couldn't walk into her, still, pink room and see the remainder of the dreams she had once had and the girl she had once been.

She drove the familiar streets to the high school and parked in the parking lot. School wasn't in but a few teachers were still there.

She walked the halls and couldn't help but smile at the memories that came back.

"Now that's a familiar sight." came a voice that I would know anywhere.

"Ms. Darbus!" I greeted my favorite teacher turning around.

She hadn't changed since I had left.

"The halls and the stage are lonely without you." She dramatically said.

"I miss them." I told her.

"Why haven't I seen you in the movies and on Broadway?" she asked me.

"I chose another profession." I admitted.

To my surprise she laughed.

"Who would have thought, Sharpay Evans would have found a job that wasn't acting?"

" I certainly wouldn't have." I smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked looking at my finger.

"Troy Bolton."

She laughed again filling the hallway with echoing sound.

"You sure have surprised me with the way things turned out." She said when she stopped.

"I surprised myself." I smiled.

"I expect an invitation to the wedding."

"Of course." I agreed.

She flung her shawl around her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me Ms. Evans I have to work on our musical." She turned and left leaving only the echo of her laughter in the hallway.

"I checked the house and didn't find you there so I automatically thought of here." Ryan's voice startled me.

I turned to face my twin.

"I couldn't resist stopping to see the school again." I smiled.

"Where have you been, Shar?" he demanded.

"To Australia and back again. Didn't the director tell you?"

"The director hasn't been in a very talkative mood lately."

Ryan filled me in on what had happened since he left and when he finished I told him what had happened to me.

What do we do now?" I asked.


	12. Knowing

"We have to open the safe." He told me.

I nodded as we turned to head back to the parking lot.

"They'll have people posted looking for intruders." I reminded him when we reached the cars. I perched on the hood of the black rental car.

"You could go as a door to door salesmen and I could create a distraction at the office." He suggested.

"What if they have people in the apartment?"

"I didn't think of that." he admitted.

"What we need is a distraction big enough that they'd call everyone back." I mused.

"We need to break Troy out." Ryan smiled at me.

"That would cause a big stir and we wouldn't even need to enter the apartment." I returned his smile.

"How will we do it?" He questioned.

"We take out the security guard and jam the security cameras. All we need is to scramble the signal for ten seconds and we can have Troy out and no footage on tape."

"If we take the emergency exit that's right up the stairs it will cause the fire alarm to go off. That in itself should be a huge distraction and if we have someone waiting at the curb we may actually pull this off." he finished my thought.

"We only need one person to go in."

"You sure you can go in by yourself?"

"Ryan, when will you learn, I can do anything." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We need to get rid of these cars." Ryan changed his train of thought.

"We can drop this one off at the rental agency and you can drive us back in this car you picked up somewhere. Where did you get it?"

"Don let me borrow it. We can return it to him when we get back."

"What car are we going to use as our escape vehicle?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

We both got into our separate vehicles and drove to the car rental. I returned it and then took my seat in the passenger side of Don's truck.

I had never liked trucks. All the ones I had ridden in had always had a musty smell and were littered with garbage, this one was no exception.

I leaned back against the uncomfortable seat and tried to rest hoping to catch some sleep before we got back. With this job you rarely got to sleep and had to take every opportunity you got to catch up on rest.

It would take about twelve hours to get back home. I could barely stand the thought of being stuck in this car for that long.

The drug store I had called from had been 6 hours away from Albuquerque and I had stopped at the side of the road to sleep when it had gotten dark.

I opened my eyes a slit and looked at the sliver of blue sky I could see. As much as I wanted to sleep I found that my mind kept working and I couldn't get to sleep.

Finally, several hours later I managed to get to sleep.

I awoke with a knot in my neck and my arm in an uncomfortable position. I rolled my neck and stretched my arm hoping to get rid of the kinks.

"You ready to take a turn driving?" Ryan asked

"Sure." I agreed.

At the next exit Ryan pulled off and we switched seats.

Within minutes he was asleep in the uncomfortable chair I had been sitting in.

I rolled my eyes. Ryan could sleep anywhere.

The hours passed slowly and the drive was dull. I was sure there was pretty scenery but I couldn't enjoy it with my eyes on the road.

When I saw the buildings that signaled we were home relief flooded through me.

"We're here." I told Ryan when I pulled in front of Don's house.

He sprung up ready and alert. I couldn't help but smile.

Ryan's car still sat parked across the street.

"It's probably bugged." I pointed out when he followed my gaze.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"You'll figure something out." I replied jumping from the truck and heading up the steps to the door. Ryan hurried to catch up with me.

I knocked and took several steps back from the door. When Don saw us he hurried to let us in.

"Shar!" he greeted me when the door was safely shut behind us.

"Don." I greeted him glancing around his house. It wasn't much cleaner than his truck.

Ryan told Don what was going on starting from the beginning. When he had finished Don didn't look surprised.

"You know something." I stated turning to face him.


	13. Showtime

"I don't know what your talking about." he said before slowly reaching over to his desk and grabbing a note pad.

He held it up for us to see.

_**House bugged. Leave now.**_

Ryan and I hurried from the house without looking back. Ryan turned to go toward the truck but I pulled him in the other direction and down the street.

"What are you doing, Shar?" he demanded after we had turned a corner.

"They had plenty of time to bug and put a tracking device on the truck. We can't risk being followed." I told him.

"What do we do?"

"We keep going until we can figure out a better idea." we began walking towards the main road.

I absently tucked a strand of my blond hair behind my ear. I had washed out the red when I was in New Mexico.

We reached the main road and I picked a direction that led us back toward the city.

"I think I might dye my hair black." I said after several minutes of quiet.

"I thought you loved your blond hair."

"I do, but when people look for me they're always looking for a blonde."

"You chose this career."

"And I've never regretted it. I like living a life where things are never boring." I stated.

"Me too." Ryan agreed after several seconds.

"We need a car." I said when we neared the city.

"We could steal one." Ryan mused.

"Then we'd have the police and whoever's after us on our trail."

He nodded and we picked up our pace slightly.

"Who can we trust?" I asked after several seconds had passed.

"What if we stole the Director's car." Ryan chuckled at the idea.

"It might throw some suspicion on him for a while." I agreed even though I was sure Ryan was joking.

"I could go into the office and find a way to steal his keys without anyone noticing." Ryan advanced his idea.

"If you did that at the same time I got Troy out you would have an alibi." I suggested.

"We may actually be able to pull this off."

We both smiled as we made our way towards the CIA safe house that currently wasn't in use.

It took us 20 minutes to walk the busy city to the beaten down house that the CIA had purchased as a safe house. We got in with the hidden key they kept in a dead potted plant by the door.

Despite the beaten down appearance of the outside of the house the inside was nicely furnished. They had used light colors to make the house look warm and inviting. If anything could look inviting when you were being hidden in CIA custody.

We made our way to the master bedroom in the back of the house. In the walk in closet they had concealed a hidden room full of ids, passports, and disguises.

While Ryan went to the bathroom to change his clothes and make himself look presentable I concealed my beautiful blond hair under a black waist length wig. I put on a pair of black pants and a red shirt that I concealed under a black jacket. I put on a pair of black high heeled boots and darkened my make up.

When I checked myself in the mirror I found that I had gotten the exact appearance I had been looking for. I had originally missed the magenta streaks that went through the black wig but they only added to the look I was going for. I looked dangerous.

The finishing touch to my new look was a pair of black gloves and I no longer resembled Sharpay Evans.

"Ready?" Ryan asked from the doorway.

"I'm always ready." I told him getting into my act.

We made our way to the front door. I stopped to scan the house for any sign we had been here. After I was positive no one would know I followed Ryan back into the streets.

"We'd better go different ways." He said.

I nodded turning to go in the opposite direction he was going.

"Break a leg." Ryan called after me.

I smiled as I made my way around the corner not looking back.

Showtime.


	14. Here we go

Ryan walked into the office trying not to look nervous. He glanced around taking in his surroundings and found that in his few days of absence several new employees seemed to have been hired. I saw Vera walking through the office toward my desk and hurried to intercept her.

"Vera." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Ryan, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation." there was a false tone in her voice.

"I just got back and would you believe my luck, my car broke down and I had to walk here."

"Unfortunate." she murmured glancing around, looking for an escape.

"Have you heard from Shar? I thought she would be back from her mission by now." I pretended not to notice.

"You would have to talk to the director." her act seemed to be slipping.

"Where is the director?"

"In his office." she looked around nervously again.

"I'll go talk to him." I smiled at her.

"Goodbye." was her only reply as she hurried by me and towards the door.

Now was the hard part. How was I going to get the directors car keys from him?

**********

Sharpay watched Ryan enter the building from across the street and waited until she was sure he would be in the office. I then hurried into the parking garage and hoped no one had seen me.

I slipped through the door and moved to the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I hurried down them taking two at a time. I didn't know how much time I had until someone would notice I was there.

The guard on duty was completely unsuspecting as I moved behind him silently. I pressed the pressure point in his neck that would cause him to become unconscious and he immediately fell forward onto the desk.

I bound his hands and feet to the chair using duck tape I had grabbed from the supply closet. Then I pushed his chair away from the computers and checked the monitors. Troy was in one of the holding cells laying on his cot and staring at the ceiling.

I pressed the button that would open his cell and watched as he got off the cot and looked at the open door with surprise. He walked out into the hall and looked both directions before hurrying in the direction that would bring him to where I was.

I moved to the door that led to the cells and opened it before he reached it.

"Shar?" he asked after staring at me for several minutes in confusion.

I rolled my eyes before pulling him along behind me. I hoped Ryan was waiting by the curb.

**********

Ryan entered the director's office after knocking three short wraps on the door.

"Ryan?" he asked in confusion when he saw me.

"Director." I greeted him warmly.

He looked even more confused.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I just got back from my vacation and would you believe that my car broke down on my way to the office?" I kept my tone light.

"Of all the luck." he played along trying to get his bearings.

"I was wondering if you've heard from Sharpay?" I moved toward his desk while I was talking.

" She hasn't checked in yet." he let fake worry flood his voice.

I could see his keys thrown carelessly on the desk by some paperwork. They were inches from my hand if I could just distract him.

"What?" I let despair color my tone. I had never been more thankful for my acting lessons.

He looked shocked at the emotion that was in my voice.

"We both know that your sister can take care of herself." he didn't hide the confusion in his voice at where our conversation was going.

"What will I do without Shar?" I leaned forward and began to sob. I was putting on a performance Sharpay would be proud of.

While he was distracted I snagged the keys from his desk pretending to double over with sobs.

He seemed speechless. I had a feeling that he had never had an agent cry in his office before. He watched me as I carried on my pretend sobbing for several minutes more.

"Are you doing everything you can to find her?" I pleaded with him looking up.

"I can assure you we are." he sounded horrified at the display he had just witnessed.

"Then I put all my trust in you, Director." I smiled at him and turned. I walked out the door closing it behind me.

When I was safely out of hearing range I allowed myself to laugh. When I had finally gotten a hold of myself I hurried to the stairs. I had to get the car around to the exit.

**********

"What's going on?" Troy asked me as we hurried up the stairs.

"I'll tell you later." was my only reply.

We made it up the remaining flights and I led him to the emergency exit.

"What are you doing? This will set an alarm off." he stopped me.

"That's the idea." I pushed open the door and he hurried after me just as the alarm pierced the air. The director's car sat waiting at the curb.

I hurried over to the driver's side replacing Ryan at the wheel. He scooted over to the passenger side while Troy got into the back.

"Buckle up." I said as I pulled into the oncoming traffic.

"Why's Sharpay driving?" Troy asked as I weaved through the cars.

"She's the best at driving in high speed chases through crowds of cars and we have no idea who's going to be following us." Ryan replied as he gazed out the back window looking for signs of pursuit.

"Here we go." I said as a black car began trailing us.


	15. Crash and Sink

"Here we go." I said as a black car began trailing us.

I hit the accelerator weaving dangerously between cars. The car behind us continued working to keep up although, it was falling behind. I ran a red light missing cars by a heartbeat and the car behind me grazed several.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked as he watched the pursuing car.

"I'm headed to the dock." I told him executed another dangerous turn.

"What's at the dock?" Troy inquired from the back seat.

"I'm going to drive us into the ocean." I informed him weaving through another group of cars.

"What?" I could tell Troy thought I had lost it.

"They won't keep trailing dead people." Ryan's eyes were still trained on the back window.

"People who they think are dead." I corrected Ryan.

I could see the water appearing in the distance.

A gun shot shattered the back window.

"Everybody down." I ordered as I reached the dock.

Suddenly I lost control of the car and it spun out of the car and dived into the water. The ocean rushed in through the back window and the car began to sink. I hurried to unbuckle my seat belt as Ryan and Troy worked on their own.

When we were all freed we swam against the water and through the back window. We hurried swimming away from the dock and toward the shore.

I could feel the need to breath but I resisted. We couldn't surface until we knew they weren't looking for us. My lungs burned but I forced myself to use every inch of my strength to stay under.

Finally, Ryan pulled on my arm and we dragged ourselves out of the water and onto the grass that bordered the river. We all began to choke in air.

When we had caught our breath we looked up at each other.

"What now?" I asked with a raspy voice.

"As far as everyone knows we're dead." Ryan smiled. I failed to see what he was happy about.

Ryan pulled a bag hidden behind a bush that bordered the bank and set it between the three of us. He unzipped it and dumped out the contents.

There was dry clothes for all of us and new identities. I could see a fair sum of money in the bag as well.

"You planned this." I accused my brother. He laughed with a hoarse voice. I think he had swallowed some water.

"We're dead to the world now. They won't be watching our every move and we actually have a chance of figuring out the moles and taking them out without having to worry about getting blamed for anything." Ryan explained.

I picked up a paper.

"Charlene Edmund?" I looked up at him.

"I'm Rylan Edmund." he told me smiling at the clever names he had picked out.

"Truman Bold." Troy laughed at the new name.

We went into the trees to change our wet clothes. It seemed so strange to think that everyone I knew would think I was dead.

**********

It didn't really hit home until I saw the news headline in the newspaper the hotel had left by my door.

**Three Die in Fatal Car Crash**

**Local residents Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans were driving by the dock when they lost control of their car and it went over the edge. Police believe that the bodies were swept away from the back window which was shattered from impact. An investigation is taking place but it is believed that it was just an unfortunate accident. **

**Continued on pg. 4**

I didn't bother to read the rest of the article. I couldn't bring myself to admit that to the world I was dead.

The pictures where the hardest to look at. There were pictures of the wreck and the car being pulled out of the water but the pictures that hurt the most were the pictures of Ryan and I in high school after a play and the picture of Troy and I after we had gotten engaged.

At that last thought I found myself suddenly wondering where Troy and I stood. Were we still engaged? I had forgiven him for not telling me about the investigation he was doing because If I was in the same situation I probably would have done the same thing.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and tucked my blond hair under a hat so no one could see the color.

I knew I would have to dye it. I was too known for my beautiful blonde hair.

I left the room and hurried two doors down to Troy's room. I paused and knocked three short raps on the door.

"Come in, Ryan should be here in a few minutes." Troy greeted me moving aside so I could slip past him.

As soon as the door was closed behind me I took off the hat, letting my hair tumble free.

"Can you believe everyone thinks were dead now?" I could see his emotions across his face. He was feeling exactly how I was.

"It seams unreal." I couldn't help but get lost in the blue eyes I loved so much.

He was searching my face looking for something.

I reached up and stroked the side of his face just as I had done a million other times. He leaned down and kissed me and it felt like the first time all over again.

"I love you." I told him when he pulled away.

"I love you too." he responded instantly.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to make plans." Ryan entered without knocking and took a seat at the table. We joined him.

Troy held my hand under the table where Ryan couldn't see and I could feel his thumb run over the engagement ring I still had on my finger. A smile flashed across his face and was gone in an instant.

"We have to do something, we can't let them take over." Ryan started.

"First we need to change our appearances it won't work well if people start reporting sightings of us." I pointed out.

"You said you wanted to dye your hair black." Ryan smiled dumping a bag filled with boxes of dye on the table.

"Only if you dye it with me." I met his gaze with a smirk.

"Fine." He gave in after several minutes.

**********

A half an hour later both Ryan and I had dark black hair and Troy had darkened his hair to a deep brown.

"We need to figure out who the moles are and what there ultimate goal is." Ryan got back to business.

"We need to figure out who they are and where they've been planted, first." I interjected.

"We're going to have to infiltrate their companies." Troy added.

"We'll need more people than just the three of us." I decided.

"We should contact Don, Jessica, Robert, and Sandy." Ryan suggested.

"I trust them." I said after several moments of deliberation.

We both looked at I Troy.

"I'll trust anyone Shar trusts." he said looking at me.

I couldn't help the surge of excitement that went through me. I loved this job because of the thrill it gave me. I was helping people and doing something exiting at the same time.

From the looks on the their faced I could tell they felt exactly the same way.

"Let's do it." I said after a minute.

"Let's do it." they both chorused after me.

_This is the end, I feel that I have finished the main story line for this story. I know I left a lot of things unanswered and I would love to write another sequel. If you would like me to write a sequel than let me know. I would also like to thank the people that reviewed, they really helped me stay motivated to continue writing. _

_Thanks once again,_

_Polgara218_


End file.
